Oh my God
by Mitigo
Summary: Daniel schnüffelt in Janets Ordnern herum und ließt etwas, was nicht für ihn bestimmt war. Wird er es bereuen?


TITLE: Oh my God 

AUTOR: Mitigo 

EMAIL: ra1la@aol.com 

RATING: NC-13 

WARNINGS: mild language 

CATEGORY: Romance/ Humour 

PAIRINGS: Daniel/ Janet 

SEASON: - 

STATUS: complete

SUMMARY: Daniel schnüffelt in Janets Ordnern herum und ließt etwas, was nicht für ihn bestimmt war. Wird er es bereuen?

DECLAIMER: Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an SG1 gehören MGM/UA, World Gekko Corp. und double secret Production. Diese Fanfic wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu lebenden und toten Personen sind zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Figuren sind Eigentum des Autors.

**Oh my God**

Tick, Tack, Tick, Tack,... 

_Wie hält Janet das bloß hier drinnen aus? Ich fühle mich wieder, als wäre ich acht Jahre alt und würde bei meinen Großeltern zu Besuch sein. _Daniel bewegte den Drehstuhl erneut, um das Büro seiner Ärztin weiter zu inspizieren. _Aktenschrank, Ablage, Arzneischrank, noch mehr Papierkram..._ Der junge Archäologe ließ einen gedehnten Seufzer von sich.

Nachdem er den Stuhl wieder so gedreht hatte, dass er vor Janets Schreibtisch saß, ließ er seine Finger auf der Stuhllehne trommeln. Sein Blick fiel auf den nervigen Bildschirmschoner ihres Computers. Das Bild zeigte ein Labyrinth in dem sich die Sichtperspektive ständig änderte. _Das Ding verursacht einem richtig Kopfschmerzen._ Daniels Hand strich kurz über die Maus, so dass sich das normale Bild zeigte. Ohne die Absicht Janets Dateien zu durchsuchen, las er seinen Namen, als seine Augen über den Monitor schweiften.

Warum trägt ein Ordner meinen Namen?...Vielleicht versucht sie ja wegen meinen häufig auftretenden Allergien herauszufinden, was ich mir als nächstes einfangen könnte.

Gelangweilt drehte er sich mit den Stuhl um seine eigene Achse. Als dieser wieder zum Stillstand kam, fiel sein Blick erneut auf den Ordner, der seinen Namen trug.

Daniel befeuchtete kurz seine Lippen und sah zur Tür. Seine Neugierde war zu groß, als das er sie noch länger hätte unter Kontrolle halten können. _Doppelklick und...was ist das? Sieht nicht nach einem Krankenblatt oder ähnlichem aus. Hm, sind das Janets Gedanken über mich?_

Langsam lehnte er sich zurück und überflog still ein paar Seiten. Als er an einer Stelle mit der Überschrift: „Was ich mir von Daniel am meisten wünsche", ankam, stoppte er.

„Was ich mir von Daniel am meisten wünsche? Das könnte interessant sein. Vielleicht steht ja hier, was sie sich zum Geburtstag wünscht. Also dann Janet, was wünscht du dir?

Put me on the table." 

Daniels Stirn runzelte sich.

„Make me say your name 

If I can't remember 

Then give me all your pain 

I can sit and listen 

Or I can make you scream 

Kiss it and make it better 

Just put your trust in me." 

Nach dem ersten Absatz las Daniel den Text noch einmal. _Ist das ihr ernst? Ich soll sie auf den Tisch nehmen? Der Text klingt, als soll ich mit ihr SM Spiele machen._

„Oh my God, go a little slower." 

_Oh, mein Gott, ist treffend. Was ist das? Das Tagebuch eines lüsternen Doc's? _

„Oh my God, what was that again 

La da da, let me feel you baby 

Let me in, cause I understand 

Let me feel you baby 

Cause I understand. 

Toll…ich versteh den Text nicht. Kann sie nicht konkret schreiben, was sie von mir will? Vielleicht wird sie ja noch deutlicher." Daniel stütze seinen Kopf nun mit beiden Händen auf den Tisch ab und las zweifelnd, ob er überhaupt noch wissen wolle, was als nächstes kommt, weiter.

„I understand all 

Now climb my sugar walls 

Problem solved it's dissolved with the solvent know asspit 

Lickity lick not too quick it's a 

Stick ride make my mink slide 

Cause we're all pink inside. 

Wow, das ist…sie muss mächtig g... Sehnsucht an dem Tag gehabt haben.

We're all pink insinde? Guter Grund." Daniel nickte sich selbst zu und las weiter.

„This can be really easy 

It doesn't have to be hard 

Here baby let me show you 

I'll have ya, climbing up the walls 

You got all the problems 

I think that I can slove 

Why don't you come in here baby 

Why don't we sit and talk. 

Reden ist gut. Reden wäre jetzt wirklich angebracht." Nervös rutschte Daniel in seinem Stuhl herum und sah zur Tür. Er war jeden Moment darauf gefasst, dass Janet hineinkommen und ihn dafür ermorden würde. _Ihre intimsten Wünsche, wow. Und wie geht's weiter?_ Daniel leckte sich noch einmal über die Lippen und las weiter.

„Oh my God, go a little slower 

Oh my God, what as that again 

La da da, let me feel you baby 

Let me in, cause I understand 

Let me feel you baby 

Cause I understand 

You like the top and the bottom 

You made a drop and then caught'em 

And when you rock then you've got'em 

Oh my God'em oh my God'em." 

_Hm, Ende. Schade._ Daniel ließ sich in die Lehne des Stuhls zurücksinken, während er auf seiner Unterlippe kaute und nervös mit seinen Händen spielte.

Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sie sich so zu mir hingezogen fühlt und...

„Daniel!" 

Eine scharfe Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Träumen heraus.

„Du...du hast das da nicht gelesen, oder?" Er sah Janet nur erschrocken an.

„Sag, dass das nicht wahr ist, Daniel Jackson! Und sieh mich nicht mit diesem treudoofen Hundeblick an! Du weist doch ganz genau, dass ich diesem Blick nicht widersteh...ich meine, ich mag ihn einfach nicht." Ihre Wangen nahmen zusehends die Farbe von Tomaten an. Hilflos versuchte Janet sich mit ihren 160cm etwas größer zu machen, um die Situation mit "Ich bin der Doktor, kein Widerspruch und verschwinde" zu überspielen, so wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie in ein Fettnäpfchen trat.

Als Daniel aufstand und auf sie zu ging, wich sie langsam zurück. Seine Hand schnellte an ihrer Seite vorbei und drückte die Tür ins Schloss. Mit der anderen Hand schnitt er ihr den Weg ab und drückte sie gegen die Tür. Langsam stiegen Tränen in ihre Augen und ein dicker Klos im Hals erstickte sämtliche Erklärungsversuche.

„Das hast du wirklich gut geschrieben. Ehrlich."

Auf ihren fragenden und verzweifelten Blick hin, verstand er erst. „Oh, ich meine...Entschuldige. Deine intimen Vorstellungen, wie du dir wünscht von mir genommen...äh gehen mich nichts an. Wenn ich das irgendwie wieder gut machen kann, dann sag es mir. Ja?" Janets Augen wurden immer Glasiger und Daniel um so verzweifelter.

„Nein, nein. Nicht weinen, bitte Janet! Es tut mir Leid!"

Er konnte nicht anders. Immer wenn er eine Frau weinen sah, wurde er schwach. Schnell zog er sie in eine enge Umarmung. „Shhh...ist gut. Es tut mir leid, ich bin solch ein Idiot."

Seine Worte wurden von ihren Schluchzern begleitet und so zog er sie noch weiter an sich, streichelte ihren Rücken und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar. 

Janet schob ihren Unterkörper noch näher an seinen und ließ ihre Hände über seine Muskeln streichen. Daniel hörte sie leise Stöhnen. _Kann es sein, das sie mir nur vorgespielt hat, dass sie weint? Zumindest haben die meisten Leute nicht ihre Hände am Hinterteil der Person, die sie zu trösten versucht._

„Ähm, Janet? Was machst du da?"

„Du sagtest doch, das du alles tun würdest, um es wieder gut zu machen."

Seine Hände umfassten ihre Taille, um sie von sich weg zu drücken.

Daniels Augen bohrten sich in die ihren als er sprach. „Was hast du vor? Mit mir deinen Traum ausleben?" Daniel hätte schwören können, das er es in ihren Augen kurz hatte aufblitzten sehen. Janets stellt sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen und zog den leicht verwirrten Archäologen zu sich. „Würdest du mir diesen Wunsch erfüllen, Daniel?"

Sie flüsterte gegen seinen Mund und strich dabei kurz mit ihren Lippen über die seinen.

Daniel schloss seine Augen und wog ab, ob sie die Frage ernst meinte oder nur mit ihm spielte. Janet folterte ihn weiter, kraulte seinen Nacken und fuhr mit ihrer Zunge seine Unterlippe entlang. Mit einem Mal setzten seine Gedanken aus. Seine Arme schlangen sich um ihre Taille, sein Mund öffnete sich über ihren und seine Zunge drang hungrig in sie ein.

Janet hatte gerade noch genug Zeit, um einen überraschten Laut von sich zu geben.

Er hob sie hoch und lief mit ihr zum Schreibtisch. Die kleine Ärztin schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und ihre Beine um seinen Körper. Vorsichtig setzte er sie auf der Kante ihre Tisches ab. „Die erste Zeile des Textes wäre hiermit erfüllt. Wie war die zweite?"

Daniels Hand wanderte zur Maus, während sie ihn wieder küsste. Janet zog seine Hand wieder zu sich und löste sich anschließend von ihm. „Du musst mich dazu bringen, deinen Namen zu sagen." Daniel lachte leise. „Nichts leichter als das."

Seine Hände zogen ihre Bluse aus dem Rock und bahnten sich ihren Weg aufwärts zu ihrem Busen. Noch während er ihren BH nach oben schob und anfing ihre Brüste zu massieren, liebkoste er ihren Hals. Janet lehnte sich zurück und genoss seine Bemühungen. Leise schwor sie sich, nicht so leicht nach zu geben. Sie war sich jedoch nicht so sicher, ob sie das durchhalten konnte, da Daniel sich reichlich Mühe gab, ihr das kleine Wort zu entlocken. Janet war überrascht, als sie merkte, dass er ihr Bluse schon aufgeknöpft und ihren BH geöffnet hatte. „Findest du das nicht ein wenig unfair?" Sie schob ihn von sich und zog sein T-Shirt aus der Hose. Daniel nutzte die Gelegenheit, um ihren Rock höher zu schieben.

Danach half er ihr und zog sein Shirt von selbst aus. Er zog sie eng an sich und küsste sie erneut. Sie notierte sich in Gedanken, Jack dafür zu umarmen, dass er in den letzten Monaten mit Daniel trainiert hatte und genoss jeden einzelnen Muskel, der sich gegen ihren Körper drückte. Gerade als er es geschafft hatte, dass sie seinen Namen stöhnte, störte jemand die Zweisamkeit.

„Dr. Fraiser, Dr. Jackson, wenn ich um Ihre Aufmerksamkeit bitten dürfte!"

Beide zuckten zusammen und schauten zur Tür, in der General Hammond stand. Seine Gesichtszüge waren wie immer nicht zu deuten.

„Ich möchte Sie darauf aufmerksam machen, dass diese Räume mit Videokameras überwacht werden. Sie wollen doch nicht wirklich, das hier den armen Soldaten zumuten, oder?"

Ein winziges Schmunzeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er die verdatterten Gesichter seiner engsten Mitarbeiter und Freunde sah. Vier Augenpaare wanderten zur Kamera, danach war Stille. Das Paar räusperte sich gleichzeitig und fing an sich wieder anzukleiden.

„Ähm, wir sehen uns dann später, ja?"

Janet lächelte ihn überglücklich an und nickte. „Ich habe in zwei Stunden Feierabend."

„Ich hol dich ab und fahre dich dann nach Hause."

Daniel schnellte vor und drückte ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange.

Danach drehte er sich um, nickte dem General zu und flüchtete aus der Krankenstation.

Währenddessen stand Janet mit ihrem Vorgesetztem schweigend im Büro.

„Ähm, Sir. Es tut mir Leid."

General Hammond fing an laut los zu lachen. „Ihre Gesichter hätten Sie sehen sollen. Ich habe nichts gegen ihr kleines Abenteuer mit Dr. Jackson. Genau genommen freue ich mich für Sie zwei und hoffe nur das Beste für Ihre gemeinsame Zukunft. Ich wollte Sie nur unterbrechen, ehe sich das ganze Personal des SGCs vor einem Bildschirm versammelt hätte und sie hier eine kostenlose Piepshow abgeliefert hätten."

„Danke, Sir."

„Ach, bevor ich es vergesse. Kein Sex am Arbeitsplatz."

„Natürlich, Sir."

ENDE

Feedback, wenn es euch gefallen hat!

Feedback, wenn es euch nicht gefallen hat, aber bitte mit begründeter Kritik. Sonst kann ich meine Fehler nicht beheben!


End file.
